dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nameless Namekian
|manga debut = "The Mysterious Spaceship" |anime debut = "Earth's Guardian Emerges" |movie debut = ''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone |Race = Namekian |Date of birth = c. Age 242 Reborn on May 10, Age 767 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 Age 779Dragon Ball Super episode 22, "Change! An Unexpected Return! His Name Is Ginyu!!0 Age 789Dragon Ball GT episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision" |Height = 250 cm (8'2") "originally" 226 cm (7'5") "as Piccolo"Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Weight = 200 kg (441 lbs) "originally" 115.5 kg (255 lbs) "as Piccolo" |FamConnect = Katas (parent) Unnamed Offspring (evil component's children) Piano (evil component's child) Tambourine (evil component's child) Cymbal (evil component's child) Drum (evil component's child) Ultimate Shenron (creation) |Counterparts = Kami Future Kami King Piccolo Piccolo Future Piccolo }} The Nameless Namekian, later referred to as Piccolo (or mistakenly "Kamiccolo") is a Namekian, and the son of Katas. He was originally one being until he separated the evil out of his body, becoming Kami and removing King Piccolo from his soul. He makes his debut in a flashback during "Earth's Guardian Emerges", the 125th episode of the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, which premiered on August 31, 1988. He continues making cameo appearances in flashbacks throughout the Dragon Ball anime and manga, and reappears in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Plans for Departure", and continues to make brief cameo appearances until making his formal debut (in the form of Piccolo) in "The Reunion", the 141st episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on May 27, 1992. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Nameless Namekian's name is said to be in a quiz, the same as his father. Personality It is unknown what personality the Nameless Namekian had before he split into Kami and King Piccolo; however, when the two reunited, he is dominantly Piccolo. The resulting appearance and dominant personality is determined by a mutual pact. Kami and Piccolo decided this because Piccolo was stronger than Kami, and so, just like Shin was to Kibito, Piccolo's personality remained. However, the Nameless Namekian did display increased intelligence, particularly on the battlefield, by thinking up strategies on the spot. When his strength became somewhat obsolete due to the Super Saiyans, his wisdom became one of his most valuable asset to the Z Fighters. While he retained Piccolo's personality, he was also shown to possess aspects of Kami's personality and memories from his time as Guardian of Earth (thanks to Kami still existing in Piccolo's subconscious) and primarily remained on The Lookout alongside Mr. Popo and the Earth's new Guardian, Dende. The Nameless Namekian also appeared to have a fondness for the planet Earth which was likely strengthened by Kami's role as its guardian and Piccolo having been born there. He was also shown to be comically outraged by the damage to Kami's Lookout during the Majin Buu conflict. Biography Pre-''Dragon Ball'' The Nameless Namekian was born on planet Namek in Age 242 to the Namekian Katas. When he was a child, the planet underwent a catastrophic natural disaster that killed everyone except him and a few other Namekian (including Grand Elder Guru and the movie-only Lord Slug). To survive, his father launched him into outer space in a spaceship which requires at least a basic knowledge of the ancient Namekian language to pilot. The spaceship landed on Earth in the frigid Yunzabit Heights, where the Nameless Namekian spent his life alone from youth through adolescence. In the story of his origin told to Mr. Popo, Kami confesses that he has no memory of how he (as he is the embodiment of the Nameless Namekian's essence of good) came upon Yunzabit Heights (he is not even aware of being an extraterrestrial until Piccolo is made aware of this by the Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa), because of an accident early in his life which rendered him amnesic. As the Nameless Namekian grew up, he looked to the sky for an explanation of his origins. It was during this time that he discovered the Namek spaceship in a plateau, which he used as a house while awaiting someone to come looking for him. After many years the disappointed Namekian eventually left Yunzabit Heights to explore the rest of Earth, but with false hope, would continue to return on occasion but never found anything out of the ordinary. As he explored the world, his pure heart was partly tainted by all the violence and hate throughout the world. Later in his life, when the Nameless Namekian sought the position of Guardian of Earth, the then-current guardian asked him that these evil essences suppressed in his soul, so he tells the dedicated Namekian to separate himself from his evil, which takes the form of the self-proclaimed King Piccolo. It is revealed in the film Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone and later the Garlic Jr. Saga of Dragon Ball Z that Garlic was the Nameless Namekian's adversary with whom he competed for the position of Guardian of Earth. The Nameless Namekian was able to outclass Garlic in the competition after separating himself from his evil essence, as Garlic's ambitions for the position were far more selfish in nature. In Dragon Ball GT, it is revealed that, before splitting his good and evil halves, the Nameless Namekian created the all-powerful Black Star Dragon Balls, though when he did so is unknown. However, this fission had two significant drawbacks. First, their Power Levels took a huge plummet. It was believed by the rest of the Namekians in the Frieza Saga that the Nameless Namekian could have easily defeated Frieza who had a maximum power of 530,000 in his first form and 120,000,000 at 100% of his full power. However, when he separated, their power levels plummeted into the mere hundreds. Second, though Kami and King Piccolo were separate, they were spiritually linked; if one died, the other dies as well. King Piccolo wreaked havoc on Earth for several years before being sealed away by Master Mutaito, only to be freed by Emperor Pilaf hundreds of years later, and finally killed by an adolescent Goku thereafter. Before dying, King Piccolo creates an egg which contains his final son/new form, Piccolo Jr., who from that point onward shares a lifeline with Kami (had King Piccolo not done this Kami would have died as well). ''Dragon Ball Z'' After Kami merges with Piccolo's body (as Piccolo Jr. is the son and reincarnation of King Piccolo), the Nameless Namekian makes his triumphant return, though every aspect of Piccolo remains and he is still referred to as Piccolo (with Kami only existing in his subconscious), although some characters such as Krillin and Goku at first have trouble referring to him by name; for example, after recovering from his heart disease, Goku meets with the Dragon Team for the first time since Kami and Piccolo's union, where he calls the Namek "Kamiccolo"; Piccolo gets irritated and affirms that he is still to be called Piccolo despite the merger. Piccolo retained his form as the reunified Nameless Namekian for the remainder of the Dragon Ball Z. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Piccolo retained his form as the reunified Nameless Namekian for the Dragon Ball Super series. He was then executed by Frieza after he sacrificed his life protecting Gohan. He was brought back to life with the Namekian Dragon Balls and resumed training, becoming much stronger and participating in the Tournament of Destroyers for the Super Dragon Balls, where he battles Frost in his final form. Piccolo proved to be more than a match for Frost who ended up cheating to beat Piccolo. Notably when Champa and Vados referred to him as a Namekian, Piccolo stated he was not a Namekian - rather he was the reincarnation of Demon King Piccolo. Piccolo would go on to participate in the Tournament of Power for the fate of his universe. ''Dragon Ball GT'' The Nameless Namekian continues to appear as Piccolo throughout Dragon Ball GT. It is revealed that at some point before splitting into King Piccolo and Kami that the Nameless Namekian created a powerful set of Dragon Balls known as the Black Star Dragon Balls. This set of Dragon Balls was rendered inert by his split into Kami and King Piccolo, however they were restored when Piccolo fused with Kami and become the Nameless Namekian once more. The Black Star Dragon Balls were kept hidden in The Lookout to keep them from being used as the side effect of using them was a threat to the Earth. However Emperor Pilaf discovered the existence of the Black Star Dragon Balls and intended to use them to rule the world, though Goku's interference resulted in the latter being turned into a child and the Black Star Dragon Balls spread across the galaxy. The search for the Dragon Balls eventually lead Goku, Trunks and Pan to M-2 and their battles with Dr. Myuu and Baby. Following this encounter, Piccolo rescues an unconscious Goten from a Baby-possessed Gohan and then attempts to fight him but was beaten with a single Kamehameha. Though Goku and company managed to find the Black Star Dragon Balls, they did not bring them back to their original spot, leading to the Earth's destruction. Piccolo decides to remain on the dying planet, knowing that his sacrifice would ensure that the Black Star Dragon Balls could never be used again. As a result, the Nameless Namekian died with the planet he had come to call his home. Film Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (seen briefly as the original version of the Nameless Namekian) For the rest of films from Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler onwards, the Nameless Namekian appears as Piccolo. Power ;Manga and Anime Shortly before battling with Frieza on Namek, Piccolo fused bodies with a near-dead Namekian known as Nail who cryptically referenced the Nameless Namekian by noting that if Piccolo had come in his "original form" he would have been much stronger and could have defeated Frieza (at least in his first form). In the manga, Grand Elder Guru believes that no ordinary Saiyan could defeat the Nameless Namekian, only a Super Saiyan. Guru stated the Nameless Namekian was a prodigy. Guru also stated that by splitting, his power was split in half between his two components. It is later stated by Krillin in the Imperfect Cell Saga that after fusing with Kami, Piccolo's potential was even greater than an unmastered Super Saiyan. One of the reasons why could be because Piccolo Jr. is stronger than his father/past-self King Piccolo, and grew much stronger fusing with Nail prior to Piccolo fusing with Kami. In addition, the cover for the manga chapter "The Risky Decision" depicts Piccolo and Gohan training with a Super Saiyan Goku, and after the three years, Krillin is in awe after witnessing his growth in power against Dr. Gero (a fight in which Piccolo dominates against him, despite the android draining him of his power earlier), remarking that "He's so strong... and he's not even a Super Saiyan!". It is revealed in Dragon Ball GT that the Nameless Namekian was powerful enough to create the Eternal Dragon Ultimate Shenron, who possessed power even greater than the likes of Super Baby Vegeta 2. ;Video games In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, when Piccolo unifies with King Piccolo as the full Nameless Namekian and thus gains his full potential, his power skyrockets to become so high that Piccolo states a fight against the fat Majin Buu would be an "easy win", and Super Buu states that even with weighted clothing on, Piccolo is stronger than he is. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, an alternate timeline is mentioned where King Piccolo fuses with Kami and becomes the Nameless Namekian once more, though with the evil King Piccolo as the dominant personality. The evil Nameless Namekian creates an army of super powerful Mutated Namekians in order to conquer Earth, resulting in a war against his army and the Red Ribbon Androids. Later on Babidi and his forces invade Earth, resulting in a three way war between the Nameless Namekian's Demon Clan, the Red Ribbon Androids, and Organization of Babidi that leaves most of Earth in ruins. However this timeline is later corrected by Frieza's race Time Patroller, Percel. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Beam' – A basic energy attack fired from the index finger. *'Eye Lasers''' – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. *'Magic Materialization' – A magical ability used to create objects from seemingly thin air. **'Dragon Ball Creation' – The Nameless Namekian was able to create his own set of Dragon Balls and his own Eternal Dragon. *'Telepathy' – This is the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. *'Fission' – The ability for a single being to split into two different copies of himself. *'Birthing an Egg' - The Namekian ability to reproduce asexually by spitting an Egg from their mouth. In Xenoverse, after fusing with Kami and becoming the Nameless Namekian with King Piccolo's personality being dominate, he uses this ability to spawn an army of Mutant Super Namekians strong enough to oppose both the Red Ribbon Androids and Organization of Babidi in a three way war. *When reformed as Piccolo, the Nameless Namekian uses Piccolo's techniques. Forms and Transformations Super Namekian The Nameless Namekian was a Super Namekian until his Fission, after Piccolo fused with Kami, they became a Super Namekian once more. Video Game Appearances When Kami and Piccolo reformed as one, the Nameless Namekian appears in video games as Piccolo. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Nameless Namekian is mentioned in a quiz hosted by two Majin NPCs. In the quiz, the Nameless Namekian is referred to as Katas (though this may be an error/mistake given that it is the name of his father). In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, the Nameless Namekian is represented by the card Kami and Demon King United Piccolo (Fused With Kami) card which appears when the Kami and Demon King United Piccolo card's Active Skill Fuse With Kami is activated which causes Piccolo to fuse with Kami and become the Nameless Namekian once more. Voice Actors *Japanese dub: Takeshi Aono, Toshio Furukawa (DBZ Episode 141 onward) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Scott McNeil **Funimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat **Blue Water dub: Ethan Cole *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Luiz Antônio Lobue Trivia *In most flashbacks he appeared in during Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, he eventually splits into two beings. *It is also implied in Supersonic Warriors that the Nameless Namekian's full potential could only be unlocked if Piccolo Jr. fuses with not only Kami, but also with his father/past self, King Piccolo, as while Piccolo is the reincarnation of King Piccolo, he is not King Piccolo, to which Piccolo himself states though this would mean inviting evil back into his heart (but considering the ending, it is likely Piccolo could suppress it). According to this alternate version, the Nameless Namekian was surprisingly capable of even surpassing Super Buu in power (although it still was not enough to destroy Super Buu). Also, in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Piccolo has a special dialogue with Piccolo Jr. and suggests merging with him, but Piccolo Jr. is not interested; However, if Piccolo Jr. wins, he will declare that he will only fuse with his father if the personality is based on him (similar to his fusion with Kami). References Site Navigation es:Piccolo Original pt-br:O Namekuseijin ca:Namekià Sense Nom Category:Characters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Nameks Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased